Koneko-chan
by Hosho-Super-Star
Summary: On the night after a busy day of school work and fighting Negatone's, a mysterious ghost appears to a sleeping Ellen with a promise of giving her the life she deserved. The next day, her brother finds a little girl in Ellen's bedroom, and soon discovers that it's Ellen's younger self, and that he has to look after her until they can find a way to turn her back to normal.
1. Ghostly Activities

**(Hi, I just thought that I should mention that the Blaze in this story is my own character which I based on my brother. And that for this story I will be trying to stay to the original names of the characters.)**

**Chapter 1**  
**Ghostly Activities**

"Let's finish this thing off, guys!" Yelled Melody as Rhythm and Beat punched the Negatone that Trio the Minor had summoned over half an hour ago while Blaze attacked it using the weapon he always used: the Flare Daggers before nodding towards Melody, agreeing with her that they should defeat the creature that the evil Trio had summoned and started their finishing attack to do just that.

"Come on out, the source of all notes!" The Pretty Cures called, holding their hands out towards the healing chest, and Melody ran her fingers over the keys, releasing the Crescendo Tone inside.

As this happened, Melody, Rhythm, Beat, Muse cupped their hands together and closed their eyes.

"The melody that resides in each of our hearts. The Symphony of hope!"

As they called this, they released the light filled bubbles -that had been in their cupped hands- which burst and created a rainbow path, which they all ran down.

"Pretty Cure, Suite Session assemble... Crescendo!" They cried as they reached the Negatone, and sent the purification energy that they had gathered at the Negatone, reverting it back to its normal form while they performed their signature pose.

"Finale!"

Trio the Minor were not happy as the Negatone reverted back to it's original form due to the Purification energy that was released from the Pretty Cure's attack, especially Kyle, whole glares profusely at each one of the cures and Blaze before disappearing.

The cures didn't mind this at all, as they were too happy to have defeated another Negatone.

"Trio the Minor will never defeat us!" Melody cheered in delight, as Rhythm nodded in agreement, while Blaze opened his mouth to speak as he heard the bell for their net class sound throughout the entire school.

"We should get to class." He thought aloud before walking back into the school hiding the Flare Daggers in his book bag as he did so, with Hibiki, Kanade and his sister Ellen following him inside shortly after transforming back to their normal selves, and headed towards their final class of the day.

"That test was really hard..." Hibiki sighed as she walked home with her friends after their class ended, while Ellen smiled, trying to be supportive.

"I'm sure you did fine, Hibiki, don't worry about it."

"I'll try..."

"Come on, Hibiki. Cheer up. You don't want to let girls down, do you?" Blaze asked, trying to remind her of the catchphrase that she always said when something difficult came her way, and it seemed to do the trick as Hibiki smiled, finally getting her energy back.

"Yeah, I have to do my best, otherwise I'll be letting us girls down!"

Hearing this, Kanade, Ellen and Blaze smiled, -happy that Hibiki had gotten her motivation back- before they went towards their own homes, though agreed to meet up at Hibiki's home the next day.

Arriving home, Blaze tossed his book bag onto the floor while his sister put hers on one of the chairs that were in the kitchen, where their mum was just finishing cooking the meal that they would be eating that night.

"Ellen, could you set the table for me?" She asked her daughter, who nodded and went to retrieve the plates and cutlery before setting the table, while her mum placed food on each plate.

After this was done they sat around the table and began to eat, before Blaze noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's dad, mum?" The teenage boy asked, watching as the woman took a sip of her drink before she replied.

"He has to work late tonight so he won't be back until later."

"Okay, what's happened that he has to stay in Major Land for so long?" Ellen asked curiously, having always admired her father, because of how hard he worked.

"Well, it's because Major Land is putting on a concert to celebrate the day that you Pretty Cure team became complete."

"That's kinda embarrassing, but it sounds exciting!"

"Yeah! Can't wait for it. Should be fun!" Blaze said, agreeing with his sister, as she took the last bite of her meal before standing up, taking her plate and cutlery to the sink, where she washed them and placed them on the rack to dry, before she turned to her mum, having a question to ask.

"Is it okay if I go upstairs and do my homework?"

"Of course. Just don't forget to take regular breaks as you've not long come in from school." The woman said, not wanting anything to happen to daughter, who nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I will."

With that said, Ellen started to make her way upstairs, taking her book bag from the chair with her as she passed it before continuing towards her room.

As soon as she got to her room, Ellen entered, and closed the door behind her so that she would have full consentration while she was doing her homework, which she then began.

Though after a few hours of working, Ellen fell asleep, knocking her pencil case onto the floor as she did, which someone must have heard, as a man came into the room, to see the girl sleeping and put her in bed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." he said, draping the blankets over her while she slept before walking back out of the room, closing the door behind him, not seeing the ghostly figure that had also been in the room...


	2. The Trouble Starts

**Chapter 2**  
**The Trouble Starts**

After the man left Ellen's room, the ghostly figure floated closer to the girls bed.

Taking care, the ghost gently caressed the sleeping girls cheek lovingly, as a look of sadness showed itself.

"You poor child... You should've had a much better life than what you've had up until now... But don't worry, I will make sure that you get that. I promise."

Saying this the ghost then closed its eyes as a warm soft light shone around the ghost which spread to Ellen , who just continued to sleep.

Soon after, the glow disappeared, and the ghost looked down to the sleeping girl.

"I'll see you soon." The ghost said sweetly disappearing completely afterwards.

The next morning, Blaze was fixing breakfast for himself and his sister, though he had begun to get worried.

Normally Ellen would have been up long before he would have been and he thought that it was strange that she wasn't up yet and so decided to go and wake her up.

"Ellen? Are you up yet? We need to go to to Hibiki's in about half an hour!" He called from the other side of the the door to his sister's room, before he heard crying from the other side of the room so he thought he that he would go inside and check on her.

"Ellen, are you o..." He asked, though was cut off before he could finish his sentence because of what he saw.

Sat on the bed in front of him, was a little girl wearing Ellen's night outfit which seemed to big for her.  
"Onii-chama!" She cried in tears, clambering down from the bed and hugging the boy tightly, who seemed to be in shock still.

"E-Ellen?"

The girl didn't say anything else however and continued to cry into her brothers clothes, as he started to remember that this girl looked exactly like Ellen did when she was a child, helping him come to the conclusion that this was in fact Ellen.  
Not knowing what to do. He decided to try and cheer the girl up and so picked her up.

"There, there. It's okay now."

"Weally?" The little girl sniffled, watching as Blaze nodded.

"Yeah, now come on, lets go and pick out some clothes for you to wear." He said, talking her upstairs where he remembered his mum had stored all of Ellen's clothes from when she was little.

"Now which clothes do want to wear?"

"That!" She cried cheerfully, pointing out a blue dress with white polka dots on it which had a matching scrunchy and with white frilly socks and black dolly shoes, which Blaze took from the box with a nod.

"Okay then. Lets get ready."

After that, he helped the little girl get ready before taking her to Hibiki's house, and when he finally arrived, knocked on the door before waiting for a moment or two before the door was opened by Hibiki, though Kanade and Ako were stood not too far behind her.

"Hey Blaze, come in."

"Thanks, Hibiki, I have something to tell you."

"Kitty!" Came a little voice from the next room, and as Blaze and the three Pretty Cures looked in, they saw chibi Ellen hugging Hummy really tightly.

"Aww! That's so cute!"

"Focus, Kanade. Who's that Blaze? And where's Ellen?" Luchia asked while Kanade continued to fan girl over the scene before her.

"Well, that's what I was about to tell you, that's girl in there is Ellen."


	3. Cute Chibi Chaos

**Chapter 3**  
**Cute Chibi Chaos**

After Blaze had made his shocking announcement about Ellen, Hibiki and Kanade stood there with a look of shock and bewilderment on each of their faces, while chibi Ellen just sat in the next room, hugging Hummy so tightly, that the kitten felt the need to escape.

"H-Help me, nya!" She called desperately, struggling to breath because of the chibi's grip

Unfortunately, the two teenage girls were still in complete shock because of the news they had just recieved and did nothing but stand there, trying to understand what was happening, causing Blaze to worry before trying to bring them out of it waving a hand in font of both of their faces.

"Hibiki? Kanade? Are you two okay?"

"EHHHH!" The two girls screamed in shock, causing Blaze to jump back in surprise and chibi Ellen to start crying, which the boy heard and quickly went into the next room, picking the little girl up and carrying her into the next room while she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as she continued to cry

"What do you mean that's Ellen Blaze?"

"Well, I'm not sure what happened to make her this way, but I remember that she looked exactly like this when she was little. There's even a picture of her at this age in mum and dad's room." He said, finally calming the little girl in his arms down, while Kanade started to wonder about something.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe we should go to Major Land and see Aphrodite about this? She may be able to turn Ellen back to her normal age?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Hibiki." Blaze agreed before turning towards the Kitten that was trying to catch her breath after almost being choked to death.

"Hummy, can you create a pathway to Major Land for us?"

"Yeah, Blaze, nya. Nyapu nyapu nya pu!" The kitten called out after turning away from the group and creating a rainbow path that lead the way to, which the group the used to get to Major Land.

"Aphrodite-sama! We need your help!" Blaze called desperately as he, Hibiki and Kanade ran into the thrown room.

Aphrodite, who had been sitting on her throne moments before the commotion, quickly got to her feet and made her way towards the group.

"Whatever's the matter? Who's this young one?" She asked, ruffling the chibi's hair, who giggled and grabbed the Queen's finger, biting it.

"Ellen, that's not nice. Stop that." Her brother told her, causing a surprised look to appear on the queens face, which was quite similar to the look Hibiki and Kanade had earlier.

"This is your sister?"

"Yes, it's my sister, Aphrodite-sama. I found her like this earlier this morning and I don't know what happened or how to turn her back. The only idea we thought of was that you might be able to turn her back."

Hearing this, the Queen nodded and stood upright.

"I will try my best to help you. Could you place her down over here?" The Queen asked, walking towards the table that was corner of the room, watching Blaze nod in understanding and did just that.

Aphrodite then closed her eyes and cunjered up a energy that she released, though when the light subsided, nothing had changed, and Ellen was still in her chibi form, sitting on the table, giggling as she played with her feet while everyone else in the room looked confused.

"What happened, Aphrodite-sama? Why didn't Ellen turn back to her to her normal age?" Hibiki asked the Queen, who looked just as puzzled as everyone else.

"There must be magic even stronger than I thought that has done this."

"Do you know who's done this, Aphrodite-sama?" Kanade asked politely, following along with Hibiki and Blaze as Aphrodite walked towards the window in thought.

"I'm sorry, but I am not sure of any person who has this strong a magic to so something like this." The queen said finally, looking at the group who seemed down by this news, though Blaze didn't want to give up just yet.

"It's fine, Aphrodite-sama. We'll try to work out what happened, and we'll try to look after Ellen the best we can until we do." He said, turning towards the table where the girl had been placed onto, only to see that she was gone, making him go into a panic and start searching for her all over the room.

"Ellen! Where are you?"

"I don't get it. We only turned away from her for a second." Hibiki said, helping look for the girl as did Kanade, who decided to speak her mind.

"You can't do that, even for a second!"

"You just did that when we were talking to Aphrodite-sama!"

"So did you!"

"That's because-"

"Will you two stop arguing for once! We need to find Ellen before she hurts herself!" Blaze snapped, knowing that arguing wouldn't get them anywhere.

As soon, as he had said this, crashes could be heard from down the palace corridor and the group went out to see that the cause of the noise was Ellen, or rather the notes that had appeared around her.

The little girl had been running all over the corridor and the notes had broken everything in their way as they followed the girl.

"Ellen! Stop right now!" Blaze yelled at the girl, causing her to start crying again, which wasn't what Blaze had intended on doing as he picked the girl up and started to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Ellen. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that you could've gotten really hurt and it worried me. Okay?" He asked, seeing the chibi nod with tears still in her eyes as she hid her face in the boys T-shirt before the boy turned back to the Queen, who had followed them out.

"I'm so sorry, Aphrodite-sama. We'll help put everything back." He said, only to see the Queen shake her head.

"It's absolutely fine. We can sort everything out. You should go."

"But-"

"She's right Blaze. Look at Ellen." Kanade said, pointing to the chibi version of Ellen, who had started to fall asleep, making the boy, sigh in defeat.

"Okay. Let's go."

After apologizing again to Aphrodite, the group took their leave down the rainbow road that was still outside the palace, and hoped that they would be home soon.


	4. Play Park Fun

**Chapter 4**  
**Play Park Fun**

About 10 minutes had passed by the time the group had arrived back at Hibiki's home. By this time, chibi Ellen had fallen asleep with her head lay on Blaze's chest and her tiny fist clutching a small portion of the boys shirt.

"Hibiki, is there somewhere Ellen can sleep?"

"Yeah, Blaze. There's a guest room down the hall at the very end. She can sleep in there. Come on, I'll show you." Hibiki said before showing Blaze the room, where he placed the little girl down before noticing she wouldn't let go of his t-shirt.

"Hibiki, could you pass me that stuffed kitten toy?" He whispered to the girl stood at the door, who nodded and passed him the toy, which he then placed in the chibi girl's arms after he gently removed her hand from his t-shirt, seeing her cuddle the toy cutely in her sleep before he left the room with Hibiki.

"What are we gonna do with her. I've never looked after a little kid before" Blaze sighed, while the two girls in front of him smiled, having an idea.

"What about taking her somewhere. There's a Play park in town and I'm sure Ellen would love to play there."

"That's a good idea, Kanade. Ellen would love it there."

"Yeah, we'll go tomorrow. But we should go to bed since its getting late. Blaze you can have my room, if you want."

"It's okay, Hibiki. I'll take the couch."

"Okay, if your sure. Kanade, are you staying over?"

"No, I can't. I have to open the Lucky Spoon tomorrow morning for my parents. But we'll meet up tomorrow and head to the play park, okay?"

"Okay, see you later, Kanade."

"Bye Blaze. Bye Hibiki" Kanade said, leaving and closing the door, and shortly after that, Hibiki wished Blaze a good night before going to bed.

For a while afterwards, Blaze just lay on the couch wondering about Ellen. What if she never turned back to her normal age? That was something that Blaze didn't even want to think about, but for some reason couldn't help doing so. Though after some time of being in thought he fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning Blaze awoke to the smell of breakfast and went into the kitchen to see Hibiki making breakfast.

"Morning Blaze. Did you have a good sleep?"

"It was okay, I just kept thinking about what would happen if Ellen never returns to her original age."

"We can't think like that. We'd be letting girls down if we did. Speaking of Ellen, do you want to go and wake her up for some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaze said, and went towards the guest room where Ellen was still sleeping soundly, which made Blaze feel guilty for having to wake her up, though he knew he had to and so went ahead and started to do so.

"Ellen? Ellen, wake up. We've got plans today." Blaze said, gently shaking the little girl, causing her to finally come round.

"What pwan, Onii-chama?"

"You'll see when we get."

"Its not bowing (boring) aduwt stuff, wight?"

"No, it's something very fun. Come on, would you like breakfast?"

"Yeah!" The little girl said with a smile, and started to climb down from the mountain like bed she had been sleeping on, -though still needed a little bit of help from Blaze in the end to get down- before she ran into the kitchen where Hibiki had just finished cooking breakfast and hugged her leg happily.

"Hibiki Onee-chama!"

"Hi. You hungry, Ellen?"

"Yeah!"

"Here you go then." Hibiki said, placing the breakfast for the young girl on the table before she realised she was too small to see over the it, let alone wear the food if it was on the there.

Thinking for a moment, Hibiki took the little girl into the living room and placed her breakfast on the couch and then picked chibi Ellen up and put her on there as well, watching as she took the first bite of the breakfast with a smile.

"Is that good?" The athletic girl asked, watching the child smile and nod as she continued to eat.

Hibiki smiled at this, finding it rather cute to see a different side of Ellen, which wasn't an act, and left for the kitchen where Blaze had put the other two plates of food on the kitchen table and sat down with Hibiki ready to eat.

"So how do you know this play place, Hibiki?"

"Me and Kanade were taken there alot when we were little. And I figured Ellen would love it as much as we did, since she's now a chibi."

"Is it a safe place?"

"If it wasn't do you think we would have been taken there?" Hibiki said amused at the question Blaze had just asked her.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I'm gonna go and check on Ellen." Blaze said, having enough to eat now and went into the next room to check on his sister who had certainly enjoyed the breakfast she'd been given, as parts of it were on her face and all over her fingers, which she happily put in her mouth.

"come on, let's get you cleaned up." Blaze said as he saw this, carrying the girl into the kitchen and handed her to Hibiki while he grabbed a wash cloth and started to wipe the child's face and hands clean.

Once he had finished, Blaze took her from Hibiki and placed her down in the pram -which had a safety bar across the front as an extra precaution to make sure that the child didn't fall out- and clipped the safety belt around her waist, safely securing her in place as the girl kicked her legs which hung barely over the edge of the seat back and forth cutely and grabbed the safety bar looking around her as the pram she was sat in was pushed out of the house and towards the Lucky Spoon in order to go and meet up with Kanade.

Once they had met up with Kanade, the group headed towards the play park that Hibiki and Kanade had mentioned. The little girl still had no idea where they were going, though she didn't seem to mind as she was too busy looking at the scenery that passed by the pram and at times she would lean out trying to grab certain things that caught her attention.

Though when Blaze stopped pushing the pram forward, the young girl looked up at him wondering why they weren't moving anymore.

"We're here. Come on lets go inside" Blaze said, watching as his little sisters face lit up and she nodded happily as they went inside.

As soon as they entered, a brighter smile appeared on the chibi girls face as she saw everything that was in the room and lifted her arms to say that she wanted to get out of the pram, which Blaze then did, and placed her down, watching her as she ran off towards the slide.

"So have you worked out what your going to do with Ellen, Blaze?" Hibiki asked sitting down at a table in direct view of where Ellen had run to.

"Not really... Even if I did, our house isn't suitable for Ellen now she's a chibi..."

"We could go out to a store that sells suitable things for her in the next couple of days?" Kanade suggested, watching Blaze ponder this suggestion for a moment or two before answering.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll do that as soon as we can." The boy answered before chibi Ellen ran over to him.

"Come pway with me, Onii-chama!"

"Okay, come on then." Blaze said, following her towards the ball pit where she launched an attack on him throwing the different coloured spheres at him and dissapearing when he launched his own attack on her.

This went on for five minutes or so before a large crash was heard from outside, which scared the chibi, not liking the loud noises so tried to hide inside Blaze's jacket as he took her in his arms and ran over to Hibiki and Kanade.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we'll go and check it out. You get Ellen home." Kanade told him, pointing to the girl, who's cries were muffled by her hiding the boys jacket, who nodded before taking the girl home as he could, not knowing that he was being watched the entire time...


	5. Bath Time Troubles

**Chapter 5**  
**Bath Time Troubles**

Blaze made if back to the house with chibi Ellen not long after the incident at the Play Park. He had no idea what the cause of the commotion was or whether Hibiki and Kanade needed his help. All he knew was that he had his now kid sister to look after, who was still crying in fear.

"Shh... Everything's fine. Please don't cry. Your big brothers here to protect you." Blaze said comfortingly, trying to calm the girl down, though it only worked slightly as he could still hear little sobs coming from her and decided to try something a bit different.

"Would you like to do some painting?" He asked, -remembering seeing some paints in one of the cupboards earlier- seeing the girl look up at him and nod, trying to wipe her tears away as she did.

Seeing that the little girl wanted to try painting, Blaze placed her down on the floor and went towards the cupboard where the paints were kept and also looking for some newspaper.

Once he had what he was looking for, Blaze went back into the living room and unfolded the newspaper, placing it on the floor to catch any bit of paint that didn't go on the paper, which he then placed on the newspaper along with the pots of paint and handed a paint brush to her little sister, who started to paint with it.

Well, at first.

After a couple of minutes she got bored of using the brush and tossed it aside, before picking up the paint pot and pouring it all over the paper.

She then did the same with the other pots of paint before mixing it all together on the paper with her hands, causing little splodges of paint to get on her socks, though when she was done she made things worse by placing her hands on her legs and hitting them playfully before picking her picture up and showing it to Blaze.

"Onii-chama! Wook! Pwetty pictuwe!"

"Yeah! This is very pretty and really good!" Blaze praised, causing the girl to smile happily and clap her hands, causing the paint to splatter and land on her face and on Blaze as well before hugging Blaze, getting paint on him also, though he hugged her anyway.

"Lets get you a bath." The boy said, breaking the hug and taking the girl by her tiny hand and leading her towards the bathroom, where he ran her a bath and help her get changed before picking her up and trying to place her in the water.

Though that's when the problem came.

As soon as the boy brought the girl closer to the water, she began to wriggle around in his grip and tears appeared in her eyes, which were aimed at Blaze as if pleading with him not to put her down in the water.

"What's wrong? It's only water. It's not gonna hurt you."

Though this didn't do any good as the girl only struggled harder and started to cry loudly, which forced the boy to put her down.

He gave the girl a little time to calm down, before to put her in the bath again, though got the same result and had to move her far enough away from the bath so that she'd calm down.

After trying a couple more times to place her in the bath, Blaze finally gave up, and placed a bath robe on his kid sister before trying to find something for her to wear, since he couldn't put her back in her dress as it was covered with paint and he had nothing else to put her in, so in the end he had to put her in one of Hibiki's tops, which was way too big for her, though she didn't mind at all and sat on the floor, chewing on its sleeve.

Blaze wondered what he was going to do about Ellen as he put her clothes in the washing machine and turned it on. He had to find a way to get Ellen to stay calm enough for her to be put into the bath, but he couldn't think of anything, and decided to call Hibiki and Kanade to see if they had any ideas.

Though as he put the mobile phone to his ear, the door opened and the two girls came in, looking kinda tired though Blaze didn't notice that due to having a huge dilemma of his own.

"Thank god your back! I need your help!"

"What's wrong, Blaze?" Kanade asked, surprised by Blaze's direct approach though tried not to show it as she and Hibiki continued to listen to the boy.

"Well, I was trying to give little Ellen a bath but whenever I went to put her in the water she'd freak out... In the end, I just put one of Hibiki's T-shirts on her, I hope you don't mind, Hibiki."

"It's fine, Blaze." Hibiki assured him, while Kanade looked like she was deep in thought.

"I think I know what to do." She said, and before Hibiki or Blaze could ask what she meant, Kanade walked over to the young child sat on the floor and picked her up, carrying her back towards the bathroom, kneeling down next to the bathtub, noticing that the little girl was about to cry again as she put her plan into action.

"Is it the water you don't like?" She asked, seeing the little girl nod.

"Yeah... Watew (water) scawy..."

"There's nothing to be scared of. See?" Kanade said, placing a hand into the warm water and moving it around, intriguing the child, who for the first time since she was a chibi, reached her hand towards the water and moved it around just like Kanade did and giggled happily, before she was moved away from the water and handed over to Blaze, who looked dumbfounded by what he had just witnessed.

"How did you-"

"Souta had a similar reaction to water when he was little, so I know how to deal with it."

"Oh okay. Thanks Kanade. You two can go into the living room. I'll be out in soon." Blaze said, noticing the child moving about in his grip again, only this time it was to go near the water.

Okay, see you in a bit." Hibiki said, leaving the room as Blaze brought the girl closer to the water and helped her with her clothes before putting her in the bath, watching her play with the bubbles and place them on her face and on her head laughing happily.

Blaze smiled at this before trying to find the shampoo and conditioner, which he found in the cabinet about the sink.

As soon as he found it, he placed a small amount it on his hand and rubbed it between his fingers before massaging it into the child's hair and rinsing the substance away while the girl continued to play happily with some bath toys.

Blaze then went and placed the bottles back in their original places. And when he turned back, got a load of water thrown at him, completely soaking him though while the chibi sat in the bath looking at him in an innocently cute kind of way, watching him wipe his face dry before picking her up and wrapped her in a towel.

"What was that for, sis?" He asked her kindly, waiting for the little chibi's reply, which he soon got.

"Onii-chama bath time too!"

"Okay then. Well, now that I've had a wash, shall we get you dry and warm?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then." He said, and helped her get dry using the towel before getting the T-shirt that he had borrowed from Hibiki and placing it on her, before taking her towards the guest room and placing her in bed, giving her the toy she had before and tucked her in, before he began to leave the room as she began to fall asleep.

When he left however, he saw the two girls asleep too, and sighed before placing a blanket on the pair, thinking that he's ask them about going to the store rp buy suitable things for Ellen tomorrow, when they woke up before going to bed himself.


	6. Shopping Time Trials

_**Chapter 6**_  
_**Shopping Time Trials**_

The next day, Blaze awoke to the sound of Hibiki and Kanade arguing, and so got up from his spot on the bed next to chibi Ellen -who thankfully hadn't woken up because of the noise- and went into the kitchen looking rather annoyed.

"Do you two mind being a little more quiet when you argue?! I was trying to sleep!" The boy said in a hushed yet annoyed tone, which Hibiki picked up on, and wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong , Blaze?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night, up with little sis…"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"You could say that, Hibiki…" Blaze mumbled, remembering what happened the night before.

_**"Onii-chama… Onii-chama…!" said a little voice sounding a little stuffed up for some reason, as a tiny hand shook the boy awake, who sat up, rubbing his eyes before seeing his little sister in front of him, looking frightened and crying holding her stuffed toy.**_

_**"What's wrong sis?"**_

_**"Had nightmawe… woke up… scawy man in woom…" The little girl said, looking scared out of her mind, as the boy picked her up and carried her back to the guest room.**_

**_"Where was the scary man, sis?" He said softly, watching the little girl point at a spot next to the bed._**

_**"He was thewe…"**_

**_"There's nothing there now, see?"_**

_**"Okay, but can you check woom? Scawy man could be hiding somewhewe" She said, still a little scared as her brother put her back in bed, tucking her in before nodding.**_

_**"I will."**_

_**So for the next ten minutes, Blaze checked every inch of the room until the little girl was satisfied that there was nothing in the room, though wasn't ready to be left alone and grabbed Blaze's hand before he could leave the room.**_

_**"Wiww (Will) you stay with me**__?"_

_**"Okay, as long as you try too sleep now okay?" He said, helping the girl lie down before tucking her in again –which she'd messed up when she grabbed his hand and moved, causing the blanket to start falling off the bed.- waiting for the little girls answer.**_

**_"I wiww (will), Onii-chama. Pwomise"_**

_**"Good girl... He said, stifling a yawn, growing really tired all of a sudden.**_

**_"Good... Girl..."_**

"After that I fell asleep again, but I was still woken up by sis a couple more times during the night..."

"Maybe you should get some more sleep? We can go shopping for things for Ellen later." Hibiki suggested, though Blaze shook his head, refusing the offer that he had been made.

"I can't do that. I already decided to go out to the store for things for Ellen, today. And I intend to do that."

"But, Blaze-"

"I'm fine, Kanade. I need to go and get ready and sort some things out for when we're ready to go." The boy said before taking his leave, causing the girl to sigh.

"Typical Blaze..." She said, watching Hibiki nod, agreeing with her for once, before little footsteps were heard and Chibi Ellen -still wearing one of Hibiki's T-shirts, which was more like an oversized night shirt for the child- ran into the kitchen, and over to Kanade, sitting down on the floor and wrapping her arms round the bottom of the older girls leg, who knelt down and picked the little girl up.

"Whewe's Onii-chama, Kanade Onee-chama?"

"He's just getting ready to go out."

"Okay! Pway with me, Kanade Onee-chama!" The little girl said happily, trying to drag Kanade into the living room, who followed her, while Hibiki stayed in the kitchen.

"What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" The chibi girl said with a smile, which only became brighter as she saw Kanade nod.

"Sure. I'll hide and you try to find me. But you have to close your eyes, while I do."

"Okay!" The child cried excitedly, and did as she was told.

Once she saw the little girl cover her eyes with her hands, Kanade looked around the room, for a couple of seconds before hiding behind the couch, though made it easier for the child to find her and stuck her foot out.

A few seconds later, the little girl uncovered her eyes and started to look around the room before noticing Kanade's foot sticking out from behind the couch and ran over, tapping the girls foot.

"Found you!"

"Well done! Shall we play again?"

"Pway again! Pway again!" The child called happily, which Kanade agreed too.

"Okay then. I'll hide." The girl said, and went to go and hide again, though Blaze came into the living room before she could.

"What are you doing, Kanade?"

"I was just keeping Ellen busy until you were ready to go."

"Okay, I'm ready now. Lets go."

"Maybe we should go to the store later, you look tired..." Kanade said to the boy, though all he did was shake his head, before picking his chibi sister up -who giggled as she was lifted into the air, and playfully hit her brothers cheeks causing her to laugh even more- and placed her down in her pram; completely forgetting about the safety belt due to his exhaustion before pushing the pram out of the house.

Though not long after they left the house, the small child burst into tears, surprising the rest of the group, not knowing why the little girl was crying in the first place, so Blaze tried to find out.

"What's wrong, sis?"

The girl didn't say anything however though held her hands out and made a grabbing motion towards Hummy, -who had managed to keep hold of the toy chibi Ellen had had with her- while the child continued to cry.

"Here you go, sis. Is that better?" Blaze asked, handing the toy to the little girl, though she pushed the toy out of the pram and cried even louder, making more grabbing motions towards Hummy.

"Kitty! Kitty!"

"You want Hummy, sis?"

"Yeah! Want kitty!"

"Umm, well if its okay with Hummy then you can hold her, okay?" He asked, watching his kid sister nod happily before turning towards towards the kitten in Hibiki's arms.

"Are you okay with this, Hummy?"

"Yeah, nya!" The kitten said, and jumped onto the chibi's lap and sat still until the child put the kitties ear in her mouth which caused her to try and pull away.

"Blaze nya! Help nya!"

"What is it Hu-" He asked, though got cut off when he saw what was happening, and seeing that Hummy didn't like it, tried to help by pulling the kitty out of the little girls grip, who refused to let go and looked like she would cry again if he took Hummy off her, making the boy sigh in defeat.

"Okay, Hummy can stay with you for a little while longer, just try not to hurt her, okay sis?" He said to the child, watching her nod happily before continue to head towards the store.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
As the group entered the store, chibi Ellen looked around in fascination from her seat. She had never seen such a large room before and wanted to explore, so looked up at Blaze and held up her arms, showing him that she wanted to get out of the pram, causing the boy to sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry, sis. It's best you stay sat in there. This is such a big place and I don't want you to get lost"

This wasn't the answer the young girl was hoping for and pouted, cutely folding her arms as she did, while Blaze knelt down in front of her.

"Come on, don't look at me like that. You'll still be able to look around the store from the pram. Is that okay?" He asked her, waiting for a couple of seconds before the child nodded, regaining her cheerfulness once more, as the pram was pushed forwards again, this time by Hibiki.

"What about this, Blaze? I'm sure Ellen would look cute in it" Kanade asked, holding up a flower print dress, which Blaze looked at skeptically.

"I'm... Not sure. We should see what Ellen thinks of the outfit."

After saying that, Blaze held up the dress to the little girl, who tried to rip it into two seperate pieces of material, causing the boy to laugh before turning back towards Hibiki and Kanade.

"There's our answer, maybe we should search a bit more? We may find something that suits sis's taste as well as ours"

"Okay, Blaze! Lets look round. I bet my pride as a woman that we find something to fit Ellen's style" Hibiki cheered, running over towards some clothes rails along with Kanade and Blaze and began to search.

Chibi Ellen watched this from her pram seat for a while before looking around the store and seeing a cuddly Seiren toy in the toy section, reaching out, trying to grab it, though was too far away from the toy to so so.

That caused the little girl to look for a way out of the pram, which made her notice that she could slip under the safety bar and that the safety belt wasn't secured together, so she managed to get out of the pram without anyone noticing and ran off to the toy section and towards the toys she liked.

"How about this, sis? Would you-" Blaze said, holding up another outfit, -consisting off a pair of shots and a plain blue top- towards the pram and looking up towards it, cutting his sentence short when he noticed that the child was no longer where he had placed her.

"Ellen? Ellen! Where are you?" He called looking around him for his kid sister, which caught Hibiki and Kanade's attention who decided to help Blaze search for Ellen and went off in different directions to find the child.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Meanwhile, in the toy section, chibi Ellen was sat near the corner of the toy section on a quilted blanket which had little animals on it, as she played with the Seiren toys she had seen not long before.

"Nya nya nya. Nya Nya Nya." She said, moving the toys around as she made the cute kitty noises.

It was then that she noticed something not too far away from her, attracting her curiosity enough for her to get up and move towards it, still holding the toys in her hands.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"Did you find her?" Blaze said, running back over to Hibiki and Kanade, watching them shake there heads, which caused him to sigh sadly.

"Oh..."

"Blaze, try to think positively. We'll find Ellen soon. I bet my pride as a woman on it."

"Yes, Blaze. You need to calm down. You getting yourself worked up would only make things worse right now."

"Maybe your right. I just want Ellen to be safe." He said to the two girls who nodded as the shops intercom went off.

"Would the parents or relatives of a young purple haired toddler please come to the office. I repeat, would the parents or relatives of a young purple haired toddler please come to the office. Thank you."

"Do you think that could be sis?" Blaze asked, cheering up a little after hearing the intercom message, and the two girls nodded.

"Well, it does sound like it could be Ellen, so I'd probably go to the office."

"Yeah, go and bring Ellen back and we'll finish shopping and meet you outside." Hibiki said, giving Blaze a thumbs up as he nodded and walked away pushing the pram towards the office off the store and knocked before entering, letting him see his Chibi sister sleeping on one of the seats.

"Thank goodness your okay, sis. I was so worried" Blaze said as he picked the sleeping child up and places her back in the pram, tilting the seat back so that the little girl could lie down, turning towards the desk where a worker was sat.

"Thank you so much. I was really worried for my sister."

"You don't need to worry about her yet, but you will soon. I'm coming for her, when you least expect it. I'll take her away from you. And use her for our own intentions! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" The worker said with an evil laugh before vanishing in front of the boys eyes, who looked kinda freaked out and began to push the pram out of the room and the store as fast as he could and straight passed Hibiki and Kanade -who were waiting for him with there hands full because of the shopping bags- who began to try and catch up with him.

"Blaze! What's wrong?" Hibiki called, though got no reply from the girl so decided to try and ask him when they got back to her home, hoping he's calm down by then.

(I apologize for the mistakes in the chapter, I've been working on my phone and am still having difficulty with it, I'll try to go through the chapters ASAP. I hope you can all look passes that for now and that you enjoy the chapter. Arigatou Minna! :D)


End file.
